A girl in a magical world
by creative-athena
Summary: The story of a girl who ends up in a magical world she has only read about...meant for people who still await their "LETTER"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Just Dropping In

It was a rare Sunday morning in the Weasley household, all of Molly and Arthur's children and grandchildren were present for the Easter morning breakfast. There was a loud discussion regarding the merits and demerits of using the Zinger-Ritz broomstick in professional Quidditch, near the fireplace a game of wizard chess was on between Hugo and Roxanne where Hugo despite his younger years was defeating his cousin easily. James passed time by ribbing Victoire about her engagement to Teddy, while rest of the family played Quidditch in the yard which was in full glory of the spring.

Suddenly there was a familiar "pop" of apparation, everyone was shocked as to who could breach the Burrow's safeguards but that shock was nothing compared to that of finding a person, a girl to be precise crumpled on the multicolored rug in the middle of the room. "Oh Dear! Someone help the poor child!" exclaimed Molly. Ginevra hurried to the spot and helped the girl stand up; she looked pale, dizzy and frankly very foreign. Ron bellowed at his sister,

"Are you daft Ginny? Touching some stranger like that! What if she was cursed!"

"Ron! As you can see I am safe and sound, we can comfortably conclude that she is NOT cursed!"

While the entire family tried to make sense of the situation, the strange girl trembled with fear as she stood surrounded by a number of people and had no idea how she had landed there. Hermione gently grasped the girl's shoulders and made her sit on the chair,

"Sit down love, you must be scared. Is this your first time apparating? Thank goodness you didn't splinch yourself! Here, have a glass of water, can you hold it yourself? Should I help you?"

"Th-Thank You, I can mm-manage."

Hermione watched the dark haired girl as she clutched the glass and took a careful sip, her large eyes were filled with apprehension, and she barely looked sixteen. She wondered how she apparated into the house despite the protective charms, maybe it was one of those accidents where children couldn't control the amount of power they had.

By now the others had come to talk to the girl before making any other decisions. Ginny kneeled near the girl and asked, "Honey, do you know where you are? Or how you ended up here? Where you practicing apparation?"

The girl swallowed hard and finally spoke, "I have no idea what you are talking about, and I don't know what happened, where am I?"

"You don't sound like you are from around here sweetie."

"Ginny, tell the girl where 'here' is, I bet she has no idea of that" said Hermione.

"Oh of course, you are in a village outside Devon, that's in England."

"England? Britain? But how did I reach here! You are joking right? This is some big prank! Oh wait, I am sure I am dreaming, because the last thing I remember is feeling sleepy. Haah, I have vivid dreams but this surpasses everything!"

"Gin, I don't think she is right in the head!"

"Ron! Stop talking rubbish! The girl is confused! Shut Up!

Ok, honey you are not dreaming, pinch yourself and see!"

Harry stood watching the scene, wondering why no one had asked the girl her name yet. He stepped forward

"Sweetie my name is Harry what's your name? You said you remembered feeling sleepy, anything else? Where you were etc?"

"Umm….my name is Anamika. I remember, I was in my room, feeling sleepy, then I suddenly started feeling really dizzy, I thought I was having one of my vertigo spells, I-I think I tried to my medicine, then the next thing I know is that I am here on the floor in your house. And yeah, my room, my house, that's in India, the city Bangalore to be precise."

Anamika looked around, if she was not dreaming, then how the hell did she reach England? Some sort of magic? Apparation like in the Harry Potter books? Yeah, like that was possible, this HAD to be a dream. But she pinched herself and it HURT! Usually she didn't have enough strength to hurt herself in a dream, then how?

"Sweetie you sit here and relax, we'll all go and try to find out what happened all right? We will contact the Magical Parliament of India"

"The WHAT of India?" Anamika was now convinced that she was dreaming. Magic? Right!

Harry Potter apparated into the office of Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister of Magic, this little meeting also had in attendance Professor Damien Loggerfield, the person responsible for keeping an eye on the magical quill that wrote the name of students who were to attend Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Aah…Mr. Potter, is it true what I read in your note? A muggle girl just apparated into the Weasley's home?" said Loggerfield while brushing off floo powder from his robes.

"Please call me Harry, Damien. And yes that's exactly what happened. If what the girl says is true than she was somehow forced to apparate."

"Hmm….Potter I have a feeling that the girl is a witch, maybe undiscovered or it could be a case of faulty side along apparation. The technicalities of magic are still unknown to us. I am flooing over to the Indian Minister of Magic's office, would you like to come along, and I have already sent them an owl?"

"Hold on minister, I think we should take the girl with us"

"Loggerfield, you did not see how scared the girl was! She is nearly as old as my daughter and that is not something I would put my daughter through! The child is convinced she is dreaming!"

"Harry is right Loggerfield; I will go and see if their officials agree to come to the burrow with me."

Anantjeet Sahay, the headmaster of Hogwarts Indian counterpart, Gurukul apparated with Harry Potter, Loggerfield and Shaklebolt near The Burrow.

"Umm sweetie, some friends of ours will be arriving, they are going to help us figure out what happened alright?" Ginny explained to Anamika.

"Okay"

Knock-Knock

"Oh they are here. Mum can u please take the kids home? I'll be staying here with her"

"Alright dear, take care" Molly apparated out.

Ginny opened the door and let the party of four into the house.

"Good evening Minister, Professor uh..."

"Oh this is Principal Sahay of Gurukul, the Indian school of Magic."

"Good evening Mr. Sahay, I am Ginny Potter, this is my parents' house."

"Can I meet the girl Mrs. Potter? She might feel more comfortable around her countryman" said Sahay smiling at Ginny.

She doubted anyone could be comfortable around the man, he seemed to be the kind who held lofty ideals and was rather stuff, none-the-less she obliged him

"Of course!"

Ginny introduced the man to the girl and quietly went and stood in the corner, she refused to leave the child alone with his man.

"My name is Anantjeet Sahay, I am here to help you go back home. You can call me Mr. Sahay. What's your name?"

"Uh..Good evening, my name is Anamika Sharma"

"Anamika, that's a nice name, what is your birth date and where were you born Anamika? Don't mind my questions please; I need them to help you out"

"It's 14th January 1995 in Mumbai, I already told the others I was in my house in Bangalore before I somehow got zapped here."

"Hmm…alright, thank you, what was the date at that time?"

"It was 6th June 2012"

"One last question. Do you know magic?"

"Magic? Umm I tried learning some tricks from my magic box set but I am not fast enough, so no"

"Oh okay, thank you for your time beta. Mrs. Potter would join us in the other room?"

"Oh alright, so A-a-anam..Sorry I can't pronounce your name love"

"It's A-NAAAM-EEE—KAA"

"Anaameekaa right? Ohk, so you sit here, eat something while I go and get some information alright?"

Anamika nodded.

Sahay looked back at the girl as he left the room; the foreigners were being very good to her, a strange muggle, no muggle born. He rechecked the list in his hand, yes her name was there, no doubt this girl was a muggle born witch but she had never attended their school, no magical training at all it seemed. She wasn't lying he knew it he had done a little charm at the end to confirm it. Somehow, this girl had been missed when intimations were done to families of muggle born witches and wizards. Oh God, it was going to be a big fiasco, the muggle born rights activists would try show that this was done on purpose, he could lose his post, no, he had to do damage control.

"Minister, Mr. Potter, Professor, this girl here is a muggle born witch, she is of age but somehow she was left out of school, this was before I took over office so I have no idea how such a grave mistake could be made. I can't take her into our school, if this case is revealed it would be made out to be a deliberate attempt to remove muggle borns, but I can arrange for lessons, privately of course, once her parents are told. She had a sudden surge of latent power that caused her apparation; it wasn't really apparating so much has a random release of energy. The energy was enough to push her to this distance where the power matched hers. I think while she is here, time isn't really moving at her home. She moved a few months backward in time, her absence won't be realised there at all. If she is sent back, she will jump back here again, until she learns to harness the power, we can't send her back to her home."

"So she has to use learn to her magic and only then she can go back." said Shaklebolt.

"You intend to hide her like some dirty secret huh Principal? Deny her a quality magical education because of someone else's mistake?" said Ginny.

"Then what else do you suggest Mrs. Potter?"

"She came to our home, so she is under our protection, we will teach her magic, get her a wand, everything!"

"I agree with my wife, we have no problem in letting her stay with us, Minister if you allow this then we will take her home right away"

"Well Principal Sahay, our community does not penalise people for other's errors, we do not allow any injustice to befall people, whether they are Muggle, Muggle born, Half –blood or Pureblood. In fact if the child can be tutored by my best auror and his family, she will be ready to go to Hogwarts for special training too. I am sure Headmistress McGonagall will not have any issue"

"None at all Minister, I can enroll her right now if you would like? I will leave for Hogwarts right now" Loggerfield apparated away.

"I will escort you back to the ministry Mr. Sahay; you can apparate from my office. Potter, I suggest you break the news to the girl, make her believe it if you can please"

"That might be a problem, but we will try"

"Good night now"

"Goodnight"

Anamika watched as Harry and Ginny, husband and wife she guessed walked into the room, she had heard the other guests leaving. So time for the verdict. She readied herself. A sudden thought crossed her mind, her mother must be worried about her, she had been gone for quite some time now! Oh God she had to go home soon!"

"Anamika, we need to talk to you…"


	2. Chapter 2 Revealations

**Chapter 2****Revelations**

"Okay, so we all talked about and discussed the situation and have found out what happened" said Harry.

"Al-alright, so what happened? Why am I here? Some super secret NASA experiment gone wrong huh?"Grinned Anamika; she was trying to lighten the situation. "I need to get back as soon as possible, why family must be going crazy! I have to enroll in college too! Please, tell me!"

Ginny looked at her husband for help, he had been brought up as a muggle; he could break the news better. Or maybe they should have called Hermione; she would know what to do. She gave Harry a pleading look, begging him to speak, thankfully he listened.

"So where should I begin, okay today's date is 8th of July 2012, can you wrap your head around the idea of time travel?"

"I guess yes, I did cross an ocean in a matter of seconds so yes I can handle it."

"Yeah, regarding that, your long distance travels..." Chuckled Harry.

"Some people in this world have abilities, paranormal abilities which can be colloquially called magical abilities that can enable them to do such feats like time travel etc. You apparently are one of those, don't worry no one is going to dissect your brain and study you here, we too can do magic.

You my girl have landed right in the middle of a magical community"

Anamika was now dumbstruck, she had just managed to convince herself that this was not a dream and the mean here tells her she can do magic?

"I don't think I heard you right, you said that I can do magic? And so can you?"

"Yes, now I know this all very hard to fathom so I am going to prove it you"

Harry took his wand out from his jacket pocket and quickly conjured up a patronus, this time the memory he used was of the day his eldest son James was born; soon enough a silvery ethereal stag pranced around the room.

Anamika stared at the patronus with an open mouth, could it be true what he was saying?

"This is called a patronus; you will need a wand to do proper magic. The people who are non magical, we call them 'muggles' and witches or wizards with muggle parents are called muggle borns, but that is not something you have to worry about." smiled Harry.

Anamika became still, magic? Wands? Oh my god! MUGGLES! His talk seemed to be an introduction to the Harry Potter world! Wait a second, his name was Harry and the lady who could be his wife was named Ginny! Could it be….

"Could I know your names, full names? Is this your house?"

"Of course, I am Harry Potter, and this is my wife Ginny…sorry Ginevra Weasley-Potter. No this is Ginny's parents' house, we call it the Burrow"

Anamika felt shell-shocked, she looked around the room spotted a clock on the wall and walked up to it, sure enough instead of numbers, the hands pointed to words and held faces of a number of red haired people. People who were not the actors from the Harry Potter movies, she couldn't have imagined the faces of all these people! It had to be true; the books were based on a real person! She started feeling butterflies in her stomach while her palms and feet started sweating; it always happened when she got nervous or scared. She slowly spoke,

"When I can go back home? Or do I have to stay here and learn stuff, I need to talk to my parents, they must be so worried…"

"I doubt that…before you object, listen to me. You have never done magic, consciously or unconsciously I presume?" she nodded at him.

"Usually muggle borns have incidents where they unknowingly use magic, and when they are 11, they are called to a school for training, here in England the school is Hogwarts. But in your case the school in India managed to overlook you. You never expended your magical energy and power so kept building up. When you turned 17, the age of majority in our world and can openly use magic, your magic reached its peak and in barely 6 months time it exploded, that sudden outburst caused you to land up here. We don't know why or how, but when this type of magical time travel occurs, the time in the place you left stops moving. So when you return, no one will know you had left. One more thing, you can't leave right away, I am sorry there is no way. Until and unless you expend all the pent up magical energy, you have to stay here. I know this must be difficult for you but please try to understand."

Anamika considered the situation, nibbling at her finger nails she finally said,

"Okay, I get it, not the easiest situation to be in but I am fine. I was to go to a hostel for college anyway, this can practice for staying away from my family" she offered them a smile.

"But where will I stay? I have no clothes except the ones on my back, no money, no wand nothing."

Ginny reached out and put her arms around her, "That you don't have to worry about, you will stay with us, and we will get you anything you require! We have children your age so you won't be uncomfortable either"

Anamika looked at the floor uncomfortably; they were being so nice to her, she owed them the truth about the books.

"Well thank you so much, but I don't want to impose on you."

"Non-sense! We are happy to have you with us! It is going to be fun training you, I have talked to the concerned people and once you have basic knowledge, you can even go to Hogwarts and study like other children." said Harry.

"I-I need to talk to you about something; it's about you actually."

"Me? Well if you are worried I am some sort of criminal or pedophile then I only have words in my defense!"

"Haha, it's not that, it's important, I suggest you sit down, it's your chance to be shocked now."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and sat down in front of her.

"There is a series of books written by this British author J.K. Rowling, the first book was released in 1997, the main character was born in 1980. The final and 7th book was released in 2007 where the book ended with a vision of 19 years later from 1997."

Anamika took a breath.

"The name of the series is the Harry Potter series, first book was Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, the series traces the life of Harry Potter and his 2 friends Ron and Hermione through the 7 years of schooling in Hogwarts. Harry was born in 1980, but is according to the books; you clearly don't look like you are just around 30 unless the book talks about a different Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who is Ron's sister. There are movies based on the books too, the fan base of this series is phenomenal, there is a theme park based on it, groups and pages on the internet, people writing their own versions of the stories and making quizzes. I have read the books and watched the movies too…"

Harry and Ginny stared at her in silence, they didn't know what to say, it all seemed surreal! How could it be true that there were books based on their lives? Muggles knowing all about their world but yet considering it fiction?

"Are you sure Anamika? Because what you are saying is big! If these books are so famous then why hasn't any other muggle born child noticed this similarity yet?"

"Of course I am sure, if you want we can go out to any book store and get you the books; you might want to know what the world knows about you! You can ask me facts that other people shouldn't know about you, thanks to the book I know the basics of this world you'll see."

"I don't know what to say and for the record I was born in 1968 not 1980."

"I have a question for you Anamika, what was my gift to Harry for his 17th birthday?"

"Umm...well…it was…uh...a...kiss." she blushed furiously.

"Alright you were right. Harry, ask her something."

"Hmmm…who gave me my Nimbus 2000, my first broomstick?"

"Professor McGonagall gave you the Nimbus, but you got your first broomstick on your 1st birthday, from you godfather Sirius."

She felt quite proud remembering all the trivia but her smile quickly fell looking at the wistful nostalgic look on Harry's face.

"Well, I think you are right. These books just might exist; we will get the books and movies tomorrow. Right now you need to rest; you will come home with us and don't tell me you don't want to impose. Since you know so much about me, you will know that you are safe with my family" he gave her a fatherly smile.

"Yes, you can stay in our daughter Lily's room with her, I will quickly head home at explain the situation to the kids by then Harry you can tell mum and dad about everything and bring Anamika home." Pop! Ginny left.

Harry told the flabbergasted Weasleys about what had transpired earlier and bid them good night.

"Harry you take good care of this young lady alright! Honey call us if you need anything at all" Molly waggled her finger. "Good night"

"Ok, Anamika, we are going to apparate now, it will make you feel nauseous but it will be fine then, come on, hold my hand tightly, don't let go ok?"

"Okay"

Anamika heard a loud POP, like that off changing air pressure and sudden wave of vertigo hit her, her head spun and stomach rolled. And then it was over, she opened her eyes and looked, they stood at a distance from a quaint 2 storey house, it looked right out of a sitcom about a happy family, well she at least hoped they were happy. She walked behind Harry; he waved his wand once in front of the gate and motioned her to enter. She entered and saw beautiful garden, with soft looking grass surrounded by rows of flowers, she could make out a few large trees in the darkness. They stopped at a simple wooden door with an old fashioned lantern hanging over it, they knocked the door and Ginny emerged, wearing a polka dot apron around her waist.

"Come on both of you, the kids are waiting to meet you, I have food ready too."

They entered the passage which opened into a large living room; it was tastefully decorated in warm tones, a maroon cushion on beige sofas, bright lilac curtains on the windows and over all clutter free decoration. They made their way to the kitchen attached dining room; a large round table was laid with scrumptious smelling food. Anamika didn't know if she had a taste for real English food, but it smelled yummy enough for her hungry self.

"Here sweetie, have some soup, you must be famished, you too Harry." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I didn't if you ate non vegetarian food Anamika so I made steamed vegetables too. But I have chicken pot pie here."

"Oh, I eat chicken; in fact I would love to taste a real English pot pie!"

They dug into the food and quickly cleared their plates. Just then two redheaded people entered the room; Anamika presumed they were Lily and James.

"Oh, the kid are here, Anamika, these are our children, this is Lily-"

"Hey, welcome to our home"

"Thank you, nice to meet you"

"-and this is James, my middle son Albus, he's you're age is already asleep."

"Hey!"

"Hello."

"Ginny you made excellent food tonight, Lily, take Anamika to your room, she must be tired."

"Yes dad."

"Lily?"

"Yeah mum?"

"Lend her some comfortable clothes to sleep in alright? Jeans are not the best nightwear."

"Sure, come on, I hope you don't find it too cramped in my room"

"Oh not at all, your room is awesome! Thanks for the clothes"

"Okay so you change and get into bed, I am bunking with my brother tonight dad will get a second bed for us tomorrow. Good Night."

"Good night."

Anamika lay in the dark room, thinking about the day's events. She still couldn't believe what had happened, but she was too tired to think anymore, she closed her eyes are slipped away into the land of dreams…..


	3. Chapter 3 Going Shopping

**Chapter 3****Getting Around**

Anamika woke up to the sound of twittering birds; it was a joyful change from the noisy city life she had been living. She sat up in bed and yawned; she never did like waking up but felt well rested. The events of the past day came rushing to her, she blinked and wondered what her mother might be up to, probably nothing because time wasn't moving back home. Still, she felt homesick and felt her throat tighten with tears, she realised that she was going to be in this unknown land indefinitely, a place where she was different and foreign to people in more ways than one. What if people made fun of her for not knowing magic? For having an accent? The world was full of spiteful people, she knew that. She guessed she would just have to steel herself up for some unsavoury people and comments, it's not like these people mattered to her, not at all, she was going to have her best shield in place and not let anyone pierce it.

She heard the door opening and in walked Lily,

"Oh! You are up!" she smiled.

"Yeah, slept till late haven't I? So is it still morning?"

"Haha, it's still morning, none of us except James is an early riser, it's just around ten, clean up and there's breakfast waiting. You can use the bathroom outside in the passage."

"Okay, thanks, I'll see you outside."

Anamika got out of bed, looking for slippers, then realising she had none, she picked up the jeans and shirt left for her and trudged towards the bathroom. She bent down to pick up the jeans she dropped and bumped into something, someone more appropriately she realised, she looked up and saw that it was not just any someone, it was a some guy, with a T-shirt stuck around his face, she straightened up and said sorry.

Much to her relief and chagrin the guy finally pulled his shirt down, revealing a pair of frowning green eyes and a pursed mouth, over all the guy was quite a knock out but his annoyed look really ruined the effect.

"Can you watch you are going miss?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, I was picking this up so didn't see you" she said pointing to the jeans.

"Aah, so you have met my currently uncouth son Albus huh."

"Oh good morning Mr. Potter..."

"Good morning kiddo, you clean up and join us for breakfast alright." He smiled and sat down at the dining table.

After a bath Anamika settled down to eat her breakfast, her tummy was grumbling, she was really glad that her appetite hadn't done the disappearing act it regularly did!

"So Anamika, after breakfast we are going to take you to get you a wand and other stuff you will need."

"Oh mom I need to get new robes, Al didn't you want a new cauldron? Let's all go please!" begged Lily.

"Not a bad idea Lily, we'll ask Hermione and Rose to come along too!"

"Uh, well if you want a big crowd then alright..."

They all donned their robes; Anamika felt uncomfortable wearing them but what the heck, when in Rome...

Lily side along apparated with her mother, Anamika with Harry while Albus who was of age apparated himself, they all met up the Weasleys in Diagon Alley. The place was even better than the movies! The grey cobbled street twisted and curved with shops lining its sides. Colourful window displays claiming to sell potions that could cure you of heartbreak, quills that made your writing grammatically correct and fire resistant robes. It was looking at the moving photographs and sparkling plants that made her realise the reality of the situation; it all overwhelmed her and she felt like curling into a ball and hiding in a corner. She felt her eyes widen with wonder and apprehension. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was borrowing money from perfect strangers, it was disconcerting and gnawed at her conscience. She decided to broach the topic with Ginny, uh-Mrs Potter,

"Um, Mrs Potter?" she found it very strange to address someone that way.

"Yes dear?"

"Um, about my expenses hear, I wouldn't feel comfortable borrowing from you like this, is there anything I could do to pay you back? Any work you need done?"

"Oh dear, Harry was right about you, he thought you might get uncomfortable about such things, I talked to my brother, he runs a joke shop, he said that he could do with someone handling sales etc. If you want you can help him at the shop and we are even." Ginny smiled at the girl, the poor child looked worried. While her family wasn't rich, she never had to depend on anyone for money so she understood how odd it must be for the child.

"Hmm...I guess that's fair. Thank you so much, I really feel bad about imposing like this.."

"Oh forget it, come on let's start shopping!"

As they hopped from shop to shop Anamika felt fatigued, shopping was never really her forte but she really needed the clothes. Everyone had finally gotten what they needed when Ginny proclaimed,

"Oh! We haven't got you your wand yet, come on let's visit Olivander's, I hear he has a new apprentice, I can't believe he has continued to work into such an old age! "

They continued to walk down the lane and entered a shop that had warm wooden walls stacks of boxes lining the walls…a long ladder stood at one end while an old man sat on what presumably was a stool and flipped through a voluminous book with old tattered pages, Anamika looked at her companions, wondering how to draw the attention of the shop keeper. Albus cleared his throat, "Ahem, Mr Olivander, sir?"

"Huh, Oh Lily! Albus! I see you have brought a friend along, how can I help you children? Need a new wand?"

Looking at everyone's awkward faces Al took the initiative to talk and said,

"Um well Mr Olivander, I don't know if you have heard yet but we have a guest over at our place, Miss Anamika here needs to get her very first wand. I know she looks a bit too old to be getting her first one but well accidents happen eh?"

Anamika grew red as a tide of emotion washed over her, she couldn't decipher whether it was anger, embarrassment, hurt or some other negative feeling. Albus was being clearly condescending and mean but hadn't she expected people to do that? But she hadn't expected any of the Potter's to do that to her, she had always imagined while reading the books that Albus would be a comforting person like his namesake. But evidently he took after the namesake of his middle name. She sighed and shakily spoke,

"I was hoping you could um, help me in getting my first wand, I am a late bloomer I guess so here I am!"

"Everyone is welcome here children, come on, let's get started."

Olivander pottered over to the stacks of boxes, pulling several such ones out.

"Here give this a shake, don't be scared just notice how the wand feels in your hand."

Anamika gingerly took the wand into her hand, worrying that it will slip out of her sweaty hands and waved it like she had seen in the movies. The tense moment turned out to be very anti-climactic as nothing happened, not even a whisper. Disappointment pierced her gut and brought tears to her eyes, there it was, just as she had thought, she wasn't capable of any kind of magic.

Olivander saw the look of dejection on her face and quickly said," Very well, this is not the one for you, why don't you try another one, it's a brand new English Oak with a dragon heartstring core…"

Anamika tried a number of wands, twenty two to be exact but none of them gave the desired result, one or two gave a destructive bang, but with the others there was no reaction. She felt as though she was holding a stick. Just as she had decided to refuse to try anymore and just leave a young man about a few years older than her came running into the room,

"Mr Olivander! The mermaid core just caught fire! It's burning green! Please hur…"

He looked even more stricken when he realised that they had company and continued,

"Oh, I am sorry but you I need you to see this…"

"Oh Thomas you need not worry, cores from the water tend to burn when subjected to treatment, ah well since you are here meet our customers here, this is Mr Albus and Miss Lily Potter, this is their guest Miss…?"

"Anamika, I am Indian…"

"Yes, the young lady needs a wand and we haven't found the right one yet, or should I say the right one hasn't found her yet. You wait here Thomas, I will just be out."

Albus was getting tired of standing here; he had to buy new robes for this season of Quidditch, after all the captain couldn't be looking shabby. It wasn't that he was vain, he left the pretty boy stuff to Malfoy but this was his last chance to prove himself in the Gryffindor team, prove himself as a Potter. He tried out various strategies in his head while he walked to down the Alley.

Lily wondered what the devil had gotten into her brother, she was used to his moods once in a while but since Anamika had come last night he was going out of his way to be mean and sullen. Oh well it was good that he had left.

Anamika was glad that Al left; he was the rain in her dark depressing day. She looked around the shop, smiled at the guy Thomas, who could be the apprentice Mrs Potter was talking about.

"So, you are the girl who's staying with the Potters huh? Very tactless of me but yes, I have heard all about it, word travels like wild fire, especially if people floo to tell you about it!" Thomas grinned.

Anamika laughed, she liked his humour, "Yeh I suppose it does. So are you the apprentice here?"

"Yes, that's me, muggle born wand maker of the future. So this is your first wand right? Don't worry it takes time sometimes, Mr Olivander is the best, he has to have something in here for you."

"That is sweet of you to say so Thomas but let's see if we can deliver on our promise eh boy? Here miss, place your hand on this tablet…"

Anamika placed her hand on what looked like a clay tablet lined with wood which felt warm, like it had just been ironed or kept in the sun.

"That's it, don't be shy, keep your hand there for a minute, wait for it to get to know you and…"

Suddenly she felt the warmth shoot into her arm and fill her with a feeling akin to being warmed by the sun on a cold winter morning. She looked towards Lily and saw her gaping; confused she turned to Olivander and saw him looking at her with an odd speculative smile while he said,

"I knew it, this one has already chosen her, even before it has come alive, look at yourself child, and you will know what I mean."

Anamika looked at herself and saw that her hand, in fact her entire body was glowing; she gave a surprised laugh and pulled back her hand.

"Yes, this wand has chosen you, we haven't completed making it yet, this was its rough form, but I had a feeling it would suit you. It is the first time one of my twin cores woods have accepted a witch or wizard. This one is a particular pet project of mine, you see because I have not only used entwined cores of centaur tail hair and phoenix feather but also dual wood of Elm and English Oak, don't ask me how I did that, can't reveal my trade secrets can I?"

"I am sorry but did you say centaur tail hair?" Lily gasped incredulously.

"Yes Lily dear, I know centaurs are people like us, proud creatures, but the hair I used was willingly given, so don't worry it will bring no curse to your friend here."

"But Mr Olivander you said it's not ready yet?" Anamika asked.

"Yes but it will be by next week at the most! It is simmering, and now that it has found you it will be eager to greet you!"

"Very right Thomas, if you ladies will be alright coming back a week from now, I will have your wand ready miss, but I should tell you, don't refrain from trying out your magic, you have a lot to make up and your wand will enjoy being met by an experienced witch. Off you go now."

"Thank you Mr Olivander…" the girls muttered and left.

The joined the rest of the family and proceeded home.

Anamika began her lessons with the Potters and Weasleys, as it is usual with beginners, mostly children; she was able to perform magic without a wand. But after all that they had seen, it failed to surprise them, they presumed that once she practised magic through her wand, the less controllable magic through her hand would stop revealing itself.

Owing to the books, Anamika had knowledge of most basic spells and charms, but uttering them and making them happen was a whole different deal that required practise and hard work. By the end of the week she could do simple levitating, illuminating spells and other simple charms. Her teachers waited for her to acquire her wand before doing other more complex spells and starting on potions.

Harry taught her the spells, Ginny helped her with simple charms while George was to instruct her with more complex ones, Hermione had pledged to make her a master potion brewer while Victoire and Teddy were taking care of other more theoretical subjects.

The week dragged on and finally the day arrived to collect her wand….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** **Serendipity or Catastrophe?**

Anamika had been trying hard to not feel defeated and worthless but doing magic, or rather not doing was taking a lot out of her. With her bare hands she could summon objects, make them fly and to a small array of nifty tricks, but the disarming charms and its brothers were proving to be an impossible task. She wanted to blame this inability on the lack of having a wand, but this time she couldn't make excuses, time and again she felt that she didn't belong in the Potter household and whatever thoughts she had on the contrary were nullified by Albus' bullying and hostile behaviour. She always had wanted to be liked by all, and strived to do just that, but Al's seemingly irrational anger towards her was just growing per day, it exceeded her limit for tolerance on the morning of her big day… the day to collect her wand.

An owl came whooshing through the window and perched on the dining table, it was a magnificent specimen with brown and golden speckled feathers, a proud crest and steady gaze. It dropped a small bundle of letters onto the table, unfurled its wings and quietly flew away. Anamika watched the scene with awe; yes she had never seen an owl up close, wildlife wasn't very common in Indian cities, though cattle were.

Ginny Weasley Potter walked into the room picking up the letters she smiled to herself and called out to her two younger children. She remembered the days when a simple intimation letter signifying the beginning of the school term created a great hullabaloo in the house. She supposed the letter for Albus was about his post as Gryffindor Quidditch captain, he had been waiting for this day since he was a child, she hoped it would improve his mood, if he didn't change that nasty attitude of his, she would have to have a serious talk with him. She sighed and handed her daughter the letter, letting Al pick up his. It read…

Mister Albus Severus Potter,

It gives us immense pleasure to inform you that the First International Magical Youth Convention will be held at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students from academies and schools across the globe shall be arriving by the 2nd week of August, our school being the host shall provide boarding and lodging to the students as well as an exposure to our culture, in turn they shall help us learn more about theirs. Keeping in mind that the term shall be full of activities, the annual Quidditch cup has been cancelled.

We congratulate you on being named as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. The rest of your duties and requirement are mentioned in the attached parchment.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Albus stared at the letter silently in shock, no Quidditch Cup? A convention? He didn't want to meet any freaking international students! There already was one in his house! He just wanted to play Quidditch! Why the hell did this have to happen the year he became Captain! Why couldn't have this happened last year when James was strutting around as Captain! He slammed his hand down onto the table and cursed. He heard a startled squeak and saw that Lily and the new girl were looking at him with what seemed to be fear; he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Lils, did you read your letter yet?"

"Yeah, god knows why they made me a prefect, you're the captain?"

"Yeah yeah, they made me captain but what's the point?" Albus grunted.

"I know this is stupid but don't let it get to you, after all you can defeat all those pansy American student when they come here!" grinned Lily.

Albus smiled at his sister's attempt to cheer him up, she was the only one who really ever understood him. The girl Anamika still looked a little apprehensive; he decided that he had been really awful to her and needed to apologise.

"That you are right about Lils, come on, weren't you girls going to Diagon Alley for some shopping? I'll come along; you haven't gotten your wand yet right Anamika? I will come with you while Lily and Rose shop for robes."

Anamika stared at him in surprise; he wanted to come with them? It was going to be awkward!

"Um yes, I am supposed to collect my wand today."

"Alright cool, so you girls get dressed and we will leave in say 30 minutes?"

"Ohk, we will be ready." smiled Anamika.

They Flooed to the Weasley's house and met up with Rose, when it came to disapparating, Rose took Lily's hand and popped out, that left Albus and Anamika…

"I hope you are okay with apparition because it seems we are going together."

"Uh, yes, I side along apparated with Mr Potter previously."

Al offered her his hand to hold and Anamika's heart started a fast tattoo, she took the hand and instantly felt the pull of the magic.

They reached their destination, the world stopped spinning and Anamika struggled regain her balance. Albus steadied her with a hand around her waist which just increased her balance issues.

"Here we are, so you wanted to get some books too right? You head there, I will get my stuff and we can then head to Ollivanders okay?"

"Okay, I will see you then" smiled Anamika.

Anamika entered the book shop and felt dazed, so many books! It was like her heaven here! She was browsing through the book shelves and reached out for a book but damn her miniature stature she couldn't reach it without going on her tip-toes, just as she was about to pluck the book out a masculine hand came and picked the book out and handed it to her. She looked up and saw a smiling face set off by grey eyes and a mop of curly blonde hair. She smiled back at him and said thank you.

"Oh no problem, that's a good book you have, good for basics of charms, you helping someone out with charms?"

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Alright, do you want any referrals? I can help you find other books on the subject too" he suggested and raised a blonde brow.

"Oh thank you so much, but this is…"

BOOM! They heard a loud explosion and the room filled with smoke, the guy pulled her along and crouched behind a fallen bookshelf.

"Stay put, don't move! This is probably one of those terrorist outfits that are going around, you have your wand with you right?"

Anamika shook her head and looked around with wide eyes.

"You don't? Wait okay, just stick to me and we will get out of here okay?"

"Okay."

She saw someone walking towards them and her heart felt like it was going to tear out of her chest.

"Malfoy? Malfoy you there?"

"Yeah, Andrews I am here, there is another girl with me, get us out of here!"

Anamika was stunned; the guy next to her was a MALFOY? He could be Scorpius Malfoy, she was in big trouble.

"Come on, let's move."

And they made their way through the smoke and dust. On reaching outside everyone was coughing their lungs out. Anamika took a deep breath and searched around wildly looking for a familiar face, Rose, or Lily even Albus!

"Are you okay Miss? What is your name?"

Anamika looked at Scorpius' concerned face and replied'

"I am Anamika, and yes I am fine. I just need to find my friends; I am new to this place."

"Oh, so you are that girl. Forgive my rudeness, I am Scorpius, but please feel free to call me Corey, I don't really care for my name! What I meant to say was that, are you the girl living with the Potters?"

Anamika was surprised, Scorpius seemed completely comfortable with the Potter name, huh, and maybe feuds do end.

"Um yeah, that's me, how do you know about it?"

"Oh well, news travels fast here, well by owl it can't be that fast but still, no wonder you don't have a wand. Please don't take offence to anything I say, it's just the shock of the blast that's making me this annoying. Do you have any idea what a not so great time you have chosen to come to this area?"

Anamika gave him a quizzical look and replied," No"

"There has been a group of witches and wizards, terrorists as muggles would say, who think that we magical folk are well better than rest of the world, namely the muggles. They feel that we shouldn't need to live in secrecy and should, for lack of a better word enslave muggles, sweet thought isn't it?"

"Gosh, so you think this blast was by them? You can't be that sure!"

"I am pretty sure it's them, they call themselves the Liberation of Sorcery Force, LSF. They are slowly garnering more supporters; we might have another war coming up."

Anamika felt alarmed as she had read about how ugly wizarding wars could get, she had indeed chosen the perfect time to make an entry into the magical world!

"How do you know so much about this? You are still in school right?"

"Yes, I am in my seventh year, but history and politics interest me, my father loves the latter but isn't quite happy with the former."

Just as Corey finished informing her about the dynamics of his father-son relationship, they saw Albus, Lily and Rose rushing towards her.

Lily was frantic as she asked her, "Are okay? Did you get hurt! Oh god we came as soon as we got wind of this! I can't believe Al left you alone like this! How did you get out of there?"

Finally Anamika answered, "Scorpius here helped me out, and he was just filling up on the current political scenario in magical England."

The three cousins turned towards the blonde and each wore a different look on their face Anamika thought. Albus looked absolutely disgusted, she bet he kept and feud alive and going. Rose looked like she had been given the moon and the stars, no guessing about her love interests then, while Lily just looked mortified at shooting her mouth off.

"Thank you Corey, we are really grateful that you helped her out" she said wringing her hands.

Corey gently touched her shoulder and replied, "I was just doing what anyone good person should Lily, don't worry, your friend is just fine!"

Lily smiled shyly at him looked sideways at her brother; she still hadn't forgotten her brother's outburst last term regarding her friendship with Corey.

Albus felt irritated, so much for improving his mood today, he should have not left the girl alone, she really knew how to find trouble, now he would have to be civil to Malfoy. His father had given him a lecture about not holding grudges without reason, but he just couldn't like that arrogant people pleaser. By the look on the girl's face, Albus knew that she was aware about the family histories and had hazarded a guess about his feelings towards Malfoy, huh what his family had taken such a long time to understand, this stranger seemed to understand without even asking.

"Yeah, thanks for the heroics Malfoy, but I think we should be going now, our families must be worried." he nodded at the group and started walking away pulling Lily and Rose along.

Anamika felt grateful towards Corey so quickly said,

"Thank you so much for helping me out today, I owe you one!"

"Nonsense! Don't worry about owing! In fact, it would be great if we meet up again! You Rose and Lily can come when Mr Big Brother isn't around!" said Scorpius winking at her.

They said goodbye and went there own ways.


End file.
